


Crash

by anayalee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, RIP, car crash, everyone wants to kill izaya, how did being a good person put him in more danger, izaya is kidnapped, no one can believe that he did something nice for once, no one dies, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anayalee/pseuds/anayalee
Summary: When Izaya saves a child from being hit by a car, no one can believe it. Everyone assumes that he must have ulterior motives.While Izaya struggles to convince them, another, more sinister issue lurks in the background: Izaya has a new secret admirer.However, their feelings towards him might not be completely innocent...





	1. Prologue

“Pleasure doing business with you, Shiki-san. Until next time.” Izaya grinned as he climbed out of the car. Still staring at the seat in front of him, Shiki nodded, and Izaya was left on the curb.

 

Humming gently to himself, Izaya started to walk down the sidewalk. Now that he was finished with the job that Shiki had given him, he could probably relax for the rest of the day and get started on the work he had received from a private client that night, a woman who had suspicions that her husband was cheating on her. It was pretty tame, so it wouldn’t be hard.

 

Deciding that he would go to his favorite cafe to people watch, he turned down a side alley, skipping to the other side, where it lined the street. It had huge windows that stretched up the side that made it perfect for him to study the people walking the street.

 

Unfortunately, there was a new sign plastered across the door: FORECLOSED.

 

Izaya frowned, annoyance coursing through him at the sight. Turning around, he joined the stream of people going down the sidewalk once more, trying to think of somewhere else he could go that would be as good to study his beloved humans and coming up with nothing. More than annoyed at this point, he moved to cross the street-

 

And saw a little girl, around the same age as his sisters, about to step in front of a car.

 

It was like he wasn’t thinking. He acted on instinct, rather than considering the consequences first (which was highly unlike him) and lunged into the street, grabbing her shoulders and yanking her out of the way, tossing her onto the sidewalk and out of harm’s way.

 

Unfortunately, putting her  _out_ of harm’s way, put him _in_ harm’s way.

 

 _This is the last time I ever do anything nice._ He thought to himself, before everything went black and pain exploded in his center.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya wakes up.

Izaya was roused by a pinprick of pain in his left arm and the feeling of a needle sliding into his vein. He groaned, startling whoever was touching him (he could feel them flinch against the skin of his inner elbow) and opened his eyes slowly. Above him stood Shinra, for once not grinning creepily.

 

“So you’re awake.” He said, checking the drip in the IV before moving away to sit on a chair across from the bed Izaya was lying in.

 

“So I am.” Izaya smirked. Shinra frowned, and it was slightly jarring to Izaya to see an emotion other than excitement plastered across his friend’s face.

 

“Izaya, I’m going to go ahead and ask bluntly-” He was cut off by Celty bursting in and shoving her PDA in the raven’s face:

 

_What’d you do?!_

 

Shinra sighed as if he wasn’t surprised that she had come to start interrogating the information broker, and Izaya just blinked.

 

“...What?”

 

_What. Did. You. Do?! What sick scheme are you coming up with?!_

 

Izaya stared at her for a moment. _Since when did saving a child from being hit by a car become a sick scheme?_ He wondered. He grinned at her.

 

“Celty, it hurts that you have such little faith in me. Is it not possible that I sacrificed my own wellbeing to save a child?” He purposefully twisted the words so that it seemed sarcastic and ingenuine. Even though he was actually telling the truth, he was deeply interested in what Celty could possibly think he had done.

 

_No, it’s not! You would never do something like that! You’re not a good person Izaya. There had to be a reason._

 

“So what was my motive, then?”

 

 _You obviously want that kid to be indebted to you so that you can take advantage of them!_ She typed, fingers moving at the speed of light, her shadows snapping in fast, anguished movements. Izaya grinned at her.

 

“Well, if you already know, why are you asking me?” He asked in a sweet voice. In reality, he was starting to become irritated at her insistence. Underneath the covers, his fingers curled into a fist. “Besides, Celty, I’m still waiting to hear from my _doctor_ about the injuries I may have sustained from being _hit by a car_ , so if you would please step out for a moment?”

 

Celty’s smoke erupted in a violent puff of black above her neck, and she turned on a heel, storming out of the room. Izaya looked at Shinra, waiting. “So?” He asked. “Don’t turn me into a liar, Shinra.”

 

Shinra’s ever-present smile finally came back, and he looked down at his clipboard to read out the list of problems Izaya had from his act of heroism. “I think you’ve done that for yourself well enough Orihara-kun.” While Shinra wasn’t looking, he let his mask of being unbothered drop, frowning at him. _Not even Shinra believes me._ Shinra continued, “Because the car hit you straight-on, you had internal bleeding in your stomach and right kidney, both of which were fixable with sutures. You also have a concussion and four of your ribs as well as your left leg are broken, which is why you might have some trouble breathing.”

 

“Lovely.” Izaya said sarcastically. “And when will I be able to get out of here?”

 

Shinra pushed his glasses up his nose, smile turning wicked. “In around a week. However, because I need to make sure that the internal sutures don’t rupture before they dissolve, I’m going to arrange for someone to stay at your apartment with you. Unfortunately, I doubt you’ll be able to do anything for yourself.”

 

Izaya’s eyes narrowed. Shinra was well aware that one of the things that annoyed him the most was not having control over himself. “Nothing’s wrong with my hands, Shinra.” He said, smile taking on a malevolent tinge. “I can take care of-”

 

“Just listen to me, Izaya. I am your doctor after all.” He stood up, starting to walk towards the door, when he turned around as if he had just remembered something. “Oh! Also, you got some mail earlier.”

 

Izaya’s eyelids were already drooping from the generous dose of drugs that Shinra was giving him through the IV. _Has Shiki already sent me another job the day after I get hit by a car?_ “From who?” He asked. Shinra shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t have a return address.”

 

_Well, that’s strange._

 

“I’ll bring it to you when you wake up.” Shinra said, already halfway out the door. Izaya nodded even though he knew that Shinra couldn’t see him and succumbed to the drowsiness pulling at his eyes.

 

**Thanks for reading cookies~ Please, please, pleaseeee tell me if you have any suggestions!! Until next time!!**

 

**(Also, I said I was going to update Thursday, but I couldn't handle myself, haha!)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo sees something he never thought he would.

**Chapter Two:**

 

Shizuo was not having a good day.

 

First, the second apartment they had been to had contained a total of four men, all armed with baseball bats or pipes. One had actually managed to land a hit on the back of his head, drawing blood from within the blond strands, before he could throw him into and through the wall. Tom attempted to make him go see Shinra, but Shizuo insisted on staying and continued to work.

 

Second, when he was walking to the next destination with Tom, four gang members walked up to him in the middle of the street and tried to pick a fight. Next thing he knew, they were all sprawled out on the sidewalk, and he was being stared at by everyone in the vicinity. It only took one fierce glower, however, to get them to stop looking at him as if he was some sort of monster.

 

But that was what he was, wasn’t it? Just some monster who beats people up in public. 

 

And it was just the shitty frosting on the fucking shitty cake when he caught a whiff of that fucking flea. This was enough to send him into a fuming rage as he asked Tom to excuse him and followed his nose, soon finding Izaya on some weird side street. He was walking down the sidewalk (Shizuo was confused that he hadn’t realized that he was following him yet, but wasn’t complaining; this meant that he could sneak up on him) when Izaya’s head sharply turned to the right. 

 

At first the debt collector thought that he had been found out; but the flea wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was looking towards the busy road.  _ Now, if only he’d run straight into the traffic.  _

 

What Shizuo was  _ not  _ expecting, however, was for Izaya to actually do it. 

 

The louse sprinted right in front of  _ a fucking car.  _

 

Shizuo was truly convinced that he had just lost his mind once and for all.  _ He’s finally gone crazy. _

 

But the thoughts were wiped from his mind when he saw the informant reach out and throw a little kid back onto the sidewalk. Out of the way of a speeding car. 

 

Said car, however, was now speeding towards the informant.

 

_ Thud.  _

 

Shizuo stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. Even though he had witnessed many car crashes before, having been the one hit in quite a few, this one was different. It was actually worse, for some reason. 

 

Maybe it was because Shizuo knew that this could be the end of him.

 

Even though he should have been ecstatic to watch his nemesis be hit by a car, maybe even dying, it made his usually too-hot blood run cold. 

 

It seemed as if there was a collective gasp from everyone in the area, everything going completely silent. Izaya laid on the concrete, coat sprawled around him like a cape. Shizuo though he looked much smaller, curled up like a little kid. Surprisingly enough, there wasn’t blood pooling around him, but there was red trickling from the corner of his mouth. The car backed up and sped around him, driving frantically the rest of the way down the street. 

 

Shizuo was frozen. He didn’t know what to do, or think for that matter. Part of him wanted to chase down the car and beat up the driver. Another part of him wanted to keep walking as if he hadn’t seen anything. And still, another part of him thought that he should shoo away the onlookers. It almost felt as if this was a private moment, something he shouldn’t be looking at.

 

He never thought that the flea would be the kind of person to sacrifice himself for a child. He was broken from his reverie by a sobbing shriek, a mother shoving people out of the way to wrap her arms around her daughter. 

 

And just like that, it was over. He watched someone start to dial 911, and he knew that Izaya needed to be gone before the police arrived. That  _ he  _ needed to be gone before the police arrived. 

 

And so, almost without thinking, he walked forward and scooped Izaya into his arms with ease. It was too little an effort for a grown man, even with his freakish strength. He found himself wondering if Izaya ate enough. As he looked around, he saw people staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. They probably thought that he would kill the flea. 

 

_ Do they really think that I’m that bad? That I would kill him when he just got hit by a car?  _

 

They definitely did. 

 

Glancing down at the flea, he was suddenly extremely relieved that he didn’t have a lot of blood on him. That would just make it even more suspicious. Thankfully, Shinra and Celty weren’t far, so he wouldn’t have to hold Izaya for very long.

 

As he turned towards their apartment, even though just looking at the flea’s face made him feel that familiar annoyance, he found it hard to get truly enraged at him without his smirk. In fact, he almost reminded him of his kid brother, as revolting as it may sound. 

 

When Celty opened the door, he didn’t read what she frantically typed (probably something like  ‘ _ Shizuo did you finally kill him?!’  _ instead dumping the flea on their doorstep. “He got hit by a car.” He said, staring down at his enemy’s limp body. He nudged him with his toe. 

 

_ How? Did you throw him in front of it?  _

 

Shizuo snorted. “I wish.” He muttered. “He pushed some little kid out of the way and it hit him instead.” 

 

Celty’s fingers stilled, as if she had been shocked to ‘silence’-not that she made any noise in the first place.  _ Are you..sure?  _

 

Shizuo nodded. “I saw it happen, as unbelievable as it sounds.” When Cetly didn’t say anything else, he turned on his heel, walking away and pulling out a cigarette and lighter. He had been craving one for a while. Celty didn’t follow him, probably sensing that he wanted to be alone at the moment. 

 

Shizuo couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he should reevaluate his entire view of Izaya. He had never thought that the flea would do something so selfless, for a kid, too. 

 

He felt a burn at his fingertips that shocked him out of his thoughts. He hissed and dropped the burned-out cigarette, annoyance heating his blood as he tossed it to the ground. 

 

_ There’s no way that fucking louse is any less evil than I think he is.  _

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya opens a gift.  
> @person who commented when i first posted this: never mind, hahaha 
> 
> kill me

**Chapter Three:**

 

Izaya woke to a pounding in his skull and what felt like a knife in his chest, digging into his lungs with a vengeance. He groaned. The noise wasn’t loud, but it reverberated through his head like a sonic blast. 

 

He opened his eyes, the light searing his corneas, and looked around for Shinra. He wasn’t in the room anymore. He took a deep breath and dragged himself into a sitting position. A glance at the side table informed him of three pills and a glass of water. He let out a shallow sigh of relief (it was the most he could muster; even regular breathing hurt) and reached over and grabbed them, washing them down with a small sip of water.

 

Once the throbbing had subsided (mostly), he swung his legs over the side of the bed. One of them was wrapped in a bulky cast, and the other had a bandage wrapped around the ankle.  _ I must have sprained it.  _

 

Shinra hadn’t mentioned that.

 

A pair of crutches was propped against the wall across from him, and he forced himself to his feet, wincing when he was forced to put almost all of his weight on his broken leg. He leaned forward and managed to grab them, putting them under his arms. He limped over to the chair beside the door and picked up his phone and knives. His coat was draped over the back, and he grabbed that as well, glad that he would have it to put on over his hospital gown. 

 

Once he opened the door (that was a struggle with the crutches), he exited into the hallway, looking around. He didn’t see or hear anyone in the kitchen or living room, so he assumed that they were both out doing work. He limped over to the table, where a brown package rested on the table. It was a box, fairly large, and on it, in frilly handwriting (the i’s were dotted with hearts?) was his name. He frowned and sat down at the table, pulling it into his lap to examine it more. 

 

He grabbed one of his knives and used it to cut open the tape. Slicing through it, he opened up the box to see a bouquet of white and red roses, taped to a red box shaped like a heart. When he opened this box up, it was full of extra dark chocolate. 

 

_ Well, that’s strange.  _ He thought. He was used to receiving gifts from fans, but no one knew his favorite flowers, or that he loved extra dark chocolate. 

 

He also wondered how whoever had sent this to him knew that he was at Shinra’s house. He had only been there for a day, and even Izaya didn’t know how he had gotten there in the first place. 

 

_ I have to remember to ask Shinra about that.  _ His first guess would usually be Celty, but she seemed loathe to believe that he had actually thrown someone out of the way of a moving car, so it probably wasn’t her. Shinra was the same story. Shiki was a probable choice, but he most likely would have been there when he woke up, maybe with a job for him as well. 

 

He probably would have continued to think about it for quite a while if he hadn’t noticed a small letter in a pink envelope at the bottom of the package. It didn’t even have his name on it, just  _ My Love  _ in a curlicue font. 

 

Izaya frowned as he opened up the package. He was no stranger to having admirers, but the mail he received from them was mostly just sexual innuendos and dick pics. He unfolded the letter and began to read. 

 

_ Dear Izaya,  _

 

_ My, they do take liberties.  _ Izaya thought with a snicker. 

 

_ You are the love of my life. You don’t know who I am, but I know who you are. Yesterday, I saw you save a little girl from being hit by a car, and I instantly fell for you- _

 

That gave Izaya pause.  _ This thing is actually affecting my image?  _

 

He would definitely need to look into that. He’d get less work if people thought he wasn’t the cutthroat, ruthless informant he had always presented himself as. 

 

_ I can’t wait until you are mine. I will love you and cherish you forever and we will never be apart.  _

 

Okay, this was getting creepy.

 

_ No matter what, I will have you. We are destined to be together. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and- _

 

And it repeated on and on until the end of the page, where the only identity given was: 

 

_ Your Soulmate~ ❤️  _

 

Izaya was quiet for about ten seconds before he burst into a full-bodied laugh, throwing his head back and holding his stomach until the pain of his ribs became too much and he quieted down into snickers. So this guy was delusional. The whole letter was nearly too much for him to take. 

 

Yes, it was creepy, but Izaya was confident he could handle anything that this guy would throw at him. What could go wrong? 

 

**I want to die. I’m so unsatisfied with this one but I already missed the Monday update and I had to get this out to y’all. So sorry please just kill me.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is a new story I'm starting, please be nice lol. I hope you enjoyed this prologue, and i will have another chapter out by Thursday :) (hopefully lol). See you then!
> 
> Also, please tell me what you think!!


End file.
